World War IV
World War IV, the Fourth World War, was a conflict that occurred in 2012 and ended in 2023. World War IV started 9 years after World War 3 ended, and the New World Order Anti-Government PMC that composes of countries such as Russia, Germany, Mexico and Spain attacked the United States of America by bombing various cities across America with Manticore, and then destroying those cities with ships and bombers. Prelude The Manticore Attacks World War IV did not begin until 2014, when the New World Order attacked several Nuclear Power Plants across the United States, and unleashed Manticore, a chemical toxin that could decimate a city and kill it's citizens. Preparations The nations of the SCO began mass production of military equipment, as well as strengthening their soldiers. Troops were given more advanced training, and preformed joint operations with other SCO countries. Staged "invasions" were held in remote regions of SCO countries so that militaries were prepared to launch an offensive. The same went on in the BNC countries. Spies were planted in NATO/ASEAN countries. NATO noticed this, and attempted to do the same. However, funding was very low and most nations were unable to do so. They had ASEAN countries build up their militaries as well, though the most capable were Malaysia, Indonesia, and Thailand. The others had little change to their poor economies, and Myanmar recently had a civil war and the insurgents emerged victorious; having the country undergo mass reforms. Days after the beginning of 2025, the SCO declared war on NATO as their troops begun the offensive on multiple fronts. War Declaration of War The SCO Supreme Council chose to declare war when NATO was at it's weakest. Following the declaration, the bulk of SCO forces attacked their target countries. The BNC voted for war hours later, though Bosnia and Hungary were against it. The war kicked off with the SCO owning multiple countries after the first day. European Front Asian Front North American Front South American Front African Front Middle Eastern Front NATO Surrenders Aftermath Casualties International Effect Known Battles *Battle of Manaus *Battle of New York *Battle of Ottawa *Battle of London *Liberation of London *Second Battle of London *Battle of Paris *Second Battle of Paris *Battle of Madrid *Battle of Warsaw *Battle of Seattle *Coup of Cairo *Battle of Vancouver *Battle of Moscow *Battle of Saint Petersburg *Assault on Berlin *Battle of Bangkok *Second Battle of Bagkok *Skirmish on Okinawa *Battle of Tokyo *Battle of Baghdad *Battle of Pyongyang *Second Battle of Pyongyang *Bombing of Osaka *Battle of Fairbanks *Landings in Nome *Battle of Sydney *Battle of Los Angeles *Battle of San Diego *Second Battle of Sand Diego *Battle of Mexico City *Battle of Lyons *Battle of Southampton *Skirmish in Glasgow *Battle of Volgograd *Battle of Tbilisi *Invasion of Abkhazia *Rebellions in Seoul Known Participants SCO Abkhazia Afghanistan Azerbaijan Bangladesh Belarus Brazil China Colombia Estonia India Iran Kazakhstan Kyrgyzstan Latvia Lithuania Moldova Mongolia Nicaragua Pakistan Russia South Africa Sri Lanka Tajikistan Turkmenistan Ukraine Uzbekistan Venezuela NATO Canada Czech Republic France Germany Portugal Ireland Switzerland United Kingdom United States of America BNC Albania Bosnia and Herzegovina Bulgaria Croatia Hungary Macedonia Montenegro Romania Serbia Slovakia Slovenia ASEAN Brunei Cambodia Indonesia Laos Malaysia / Myanmar Philippines Singapore Vietnam Others Botswanna Costa Rica Finland Georgia Greenland Iraq Japan Norway / Korea Mexico Nauru Sierra Leone Somalia Sudan Sweden Taiwan Category:Wars